This invention relates to an ornamental accessory and, in particular, a bracelet, anklet or similar item of jewelry that is intended to be worn and which indicates a rank or skill level that has been attained by the wearer in one of the martial arts.
Participants in traditional scholastic sports are often awarded letters, letter jackets, pins, badges and similar honors to indicate and reward the wearer""s participation in a particular sport. Presently, there is no comparable item designed to be worn in public for indicating that a particular martial arts skill level or ranking has been achieved by the wearer. Participants in the martial arts are normally awarded belts of various colors to represent the skill or rank that the wearer has achieved in a particular martial arts discipline. However, such belts are intended to be worn only while the participant is engaged in the relevant sport, i.e. during competition or training. Rarely, if ever, is a martial arts belt worn otherwise. By the same token, few, if any, items of jewelry or ornamental wearing apparel have been designed with a martial arts theme. This is not surprising in as much as the martial arts are not ostentatious or xe2x80x9cshowyxe2x80x9d in nature and typically stress simplicity, modesty and self-discipline. Nonetheless, many participants in the marital arts naturally take great pride as they advance within their discipline and attain higher levels of skill. Younger participants tend to be especially anxious and excited to inform friends and fellow students of their martial arts accomplishments. A need currently exists for an ornamental item that can be worn by martial arts participants as a symbol of their rank or skill level within the sport.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ornamental accessory which clearly and attractively indicates that the wearer has achieved a particular martial arts skill level.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an attractive and interesting ornamental accessory which is designed to be worn by a martial arts participant and which enhances the wearer""s pride and sense of accomplishment.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ornamental accessory which provides an interesting, attractive and enjoyable indication of the wearer""s martial arts accomplishments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ornamental accessory for martial arts participants, which allows the wearer to proudly, yet subtly represent his or her martial arts accomplishments.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ornamental accessory for martial arts participants, which is designed to be worn as a bracelet, anklet, necklace or similar item of jewelry.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an ornamental accessory that conveniently indicates the wearer""s martial arts ranking without requiring the wearer to don or display his or her martial arts belt.
This invention features an ornamental accessory for wearing by a person on a portion of the person""s body in order to represent a selected martial arts skill level. The accessory includes a flexible band having generally flat inside and outside surfaces for encircling a portion of the wearer""s body other than the torso. A knot assembly is separate and distinct from and not unitarily joined to the band. The knot assembly includes at least one elongate, flexible and generally flat knot component mounted on the outside surface of the band and depending therefrom to define a pair of tail portions. At least one of the bands in the knot assembly includes indicia for representing a corresponding martial arts skill level.
In a preferred embodiment, the band may include a continuous, generally annular member that is composed of a resilient material. Alternatively, the band member may include an elongate member having a pair of opposing ends. The elongate member may carry complementary means for fastening the elongate member to itself proximate the opposing ends to define the band. The complementary means may comprise a complementary pair of hook and loop fastening elements. A wide variety of alternative fasteners may also be utilized.
The knot assembly may include a single knot component that is tied to define the knot assembly and attached to the outside surface of the band. The knot assembly may be sewn to the outside surface of the band. In alternative embodiments, the knot assembly may include a pair of separate and distinct knot components. In such cases, the knot assembly may include a flexible loop element attached to the outside surface of the band. Each of the knot components may be attached to an outside surface of the loop element and insertible between the loop element and the band to form the knot assembly.